drugs like strawberry
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: ...because he was one. –oneshot


**…**

**…**

It was soft under her touch.

She had run her hand through them millions of times and each time she felt like the very first. Each time her fingers touched them, the same thrill entered her body.

They were unique; of course she could tell. From their color, that rich honey and golden and orange that mixed in a perfect combination of colors. It was bright and warm and it made her fuzzy. Just like a morning gaze of the sun; beautiful.

_(My hair's not_ beautiful_, damn it._

_B-But it is!_

_Damn it, Hime…)_

It seemed wild at first. With those unruly short locks flying in every direction in smooth curves and the spikes astonished you, creating the illusion they could pierce you in a single touch. But it was soft. So soft; the finest silk seems to pale in comparison.

Touching them became a routine for her, an addiction even. With their color they drew your attention; with the slightest move they drew you in for a closer look, a single touch. And when you did touch them, they drown you and held you tight there with them. And they made you want to be there; to touch those sun-kissed locks, to look at them, to feel them…

So yes, for Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo's hair was like a drug.

She could lay hours and hours beside him, just watching and touching them. His hair always brought a smile on her face. Even though he cursed them in the past for always being the main cause of all his fights, she loved the attention they drew in.

_(Unless it's from other girls… Then I think I'm not that grateful for the attention…_

_Jealous, are ya Hime..?_

_N-No…!)_

So she sat again, with a smile on her face, on their bed and her hands firmly on her boyfriend's hair. She was careful not to wake him up; in his sleep it was when he let himself relax and seem so at peace. And that soft look in his face was what made her heart skip ten beats. Not that she hated his scowl. No, never. She could never hate _that scowl_. It was the first thing she fell in love with; first came the _scowl_, then the _hair_ and last the _eyes_.

Eyes that now stared back at her.

"Hey." His voice was low and groggy and made her spine tingly.

She gave him a smile, "Good morning."

His eyes were made of brown; a rich, hot, molded brown that seemed to leak and blend in with the small golden around his pupil. They mixed and created a harmony of emotions.

They darkened and stared long and hard when he was trying to figure something out or check for any injuries after a fight with a hollow. That hard brown they got when an enemy or a threat was present. They would lighten up with fierce emotion when someone challenged him or when Rukia, Renji or Uryu teased and challenged him. They would soften and look sad when he talked about his mother. They would remain stoic and a hard brown when his father was around him with his usual quirks and attacks. And that mold chocolate they would turn when he would look at her.

Just like now.

Slowly she made the first move. She descended and placed her lips on his. It was short and soft but when she made to lean back out, she was falling in. His hand snaked to her neck and to the back of her head and drew her in for a long hard kiss. Orihime could swear each time he kissed her like that she was seeing stars for hours.

"So I guess you feel better today?"

A snort, "I was fine to begin with. You started fretting."

Orihime gave him a pout, "I did not fret, Ichi. And you were bleeding badly."

Ichigo kissed her again, this time short and softly "It was a scratch, Hime. I'm right here, aren't I?"

There was a moment when she looked at him right back in the eyes. Millions of things came and left in her mind and certain images rooted in and remained there. A vast white desert, a lonely moon, a black sky… A tower, a demon, a savior, a scream… And so much blood…

She leaned right back in and kissed him, surprising him. This time _she_ kissed _him_ hard and with every emotion she had, "I promised, didn't I?" Orihime looked at him with blurry eyes, "I'll never allow you to get irreparably hurt. I'll heal everything even a small scratch, I'll erase the slightest scar…"

She leaned back in, closer to him, "_I'll heal it all_."

_(Don't let me fall, ne?_

_I'll catch you every single time._

_I love you._

_And don't you forget about it.)_

**...**

**...**

**Another update, a small story on that part. Credit to** Renji4eva** for this awesome idea. You and Me is on progress and it should be updated soon. Also, I'm having a little surprise for you guys. You will know when I'll update You and Me!**

**Also this is a small gift for myself, because today 13/11 is my birthday~ yay, for me! So I hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned!**

**-Berry.**


End file.
